Catch me
by Narhia
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack sont des passionnés d'art, mais aussi des cambrioleurs de haut vol. Amants un jour, et ennemis le lendemain, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis près d'un an. Mais lorsque Urahara Kisuke les contacte pour leur proposer un gros coup, ils ne peuvent refuser, même si cela implique de se revoir. Après tout, ils vont cambrioler le Louvre ! Lemon, OS


_Hi ! Je reviens après quelques semaines d'absence pour ... PUBLIER ! (ouf, je ne suis pas morte ...)  
_

_Un petit OS commencé il y a longtemps maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à finir ! J'en profite également pour dire que la publication de "Tears of the Moon" ne va pas tarder à reprendre.  
_

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, 26 ans, en costume trois pièces impeccable, dû réprimer un sourire. Il se trouvait dans une pièce luxueuse au dernier étage d'un immeuble flambant neuf en plein cœur de Manhattan, avec trois autres hommes. L'un d'eux était penché depuis une quinzaine de minutes sur un tableau qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et tâchait de l'authentifier. Il s'agissait là d'un Courbet, représentant en son centre un imposant chêne, qui inspirait autant de grâce que de sérénité. On pouvait apercevoir en arrière-plan un magnifique paysage champêtre_. _L'homme sortit un ordinateur portable, ainsi qu'un petit appareil permettant d'analyser l'oeuvre en profondeur, notamment en étudiant le type de peinture utilisé.

« Comme je le disais à l'instant, ce tableau a été dans ma famille pendant plusieurs années, un véritable bijou. Il me rappelle les terres de mon enfance … Mais après la perte de mes parents, il ne m'est associé qu'à de mauvais souvenirs, vous comprendrez donc que je souhaite m'en séparer ... » énonça Ichigo avec un air mélancolique.

Il avait cet air angélique et innocent qu'il utilisait pour amadouer les riches, ça marchait à tout les coups. Bien-sûr, ni son père et ni sa mère n'étaient morts, il s'agissait là d'une petite histoire qu'il avait répété le matin-même en se rasant.

« Oh vous avez été élevé en France ? » demanda le futur acquéreur, curieux.

« Ma mère était en réalité française ! Nous avons donc été élevés, moi et mes sœurs, sur ses terres natales .. » répondit le rouquin avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Encore un mensonge. Enfin pas tout à fait : il avait bien été élevé sur les terres natales de sa mère, sauf que c'était .. Au Japon.

Après quelques manipulations, l'expert se redressa avec un sourire satisfait.

« Nous avons bien devant nous _Le chêne de Flagey,_ Monsieur Ukitake ! Un authentique, j'en suis certain ! » fit l'homme aux cheveux brun.

Le-dit Monsieur Ukitake, un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux longs et blancs, se tourna vers Ichigo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, Monsieur Kurosaki, je vous en propose trois millions de dollars, qu'en dites-vous ? » commença-t-il, tout en jetant un œil entendu à l'autre homme présent dans la pièce, son banquier, venu spécialement pour l'occasion.

« Vendu ! » fit Ichigo après un petit moment de réflexion.

Le tableau fut soigneusement encadré et emballé, tandis que le banquier sortait un ordinateur et pianotait sur le clavier.

« Le transfert est en cours, Ukitake-sama. » fit-il. « Complété. » reprit-il quelques minutes après.

« Bien. » répondit l'homme quarantenaire. « Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Monsieur Kurosaki ! » termina-t-il en serrant la main au rouquin.

« Moi de même ! » répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire envoûtant.

Il salua les deux autres hommes, puis sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et descendit les trente étages qui le séparaient de la terre ferme. Le jeune homme grimaça il avait horreur des hauteurs, depuis tout petit il souffrait de vertige, et ça ne lui facilitait pas toujours la tâche dans son métier.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il aperçut son chauffeur qui l'attendait sagement, en costume sombre, adossé à la voiture garée juste devant l'imposant building.

« Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous, Monsieur ? » demanda le grand latino en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

« C'était parfait. » répondit Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

« En effet. » pensa-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur les sièges en cuir. Il venait de fourvoyer l'un des plus grands experts de Manhattan et cela avait vraiment quelque chose de … jouissif. Oui, c'était le mot. Il venait de vendre pour trois millions de dollars une œuvre qui ne datait même pas d'une semaine, et qui avait passé dix minutes au four. Si seulement ces types savaient ça, ils s'en arracheraient les cheveux. Mais ce qui était le plus marrant, c'était qu'ils ne s'en rendraient jamais compte.

Oui, Ichigo Kurosaki était l'un des plus grands faussaires au monde.

…

**Plus tard.**

Le jeune homme pénétra vers 22 heure dans son appartement avec un soupir las. C'était le moment de la journée qu'il redoutait le plus, et c'était pour cela qu'il le retardait le plus possible. Lorsqu'il mettait les pieds entre ses murs, un tas de souvenirs, et surtout une grande solitude l'envahissait. C'était à ce moment là qu'_il _lui manquait, et c'était insupportable. Il avait beau essayer de se distraire en enchaînant les gros événements new-yorkais, il y avait des soirs comme celui-ci où l'envie de faire la fête et parler à des trous du cul ne l'enjouait pas du tout. Il s'étala sur le canapé en cuir et ferma les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, c'était la même chose : il le revoyait partout, dans la cuisine à se faire un café, sur le sofa à râler, dans le lit … Heureusement, le séjour d'Ichigo à New-York touchait bientôt à sa fin : l'affaire conclue, plus rien ne le retenait ici et à cet appartement empli de souvenirs. Dès le lendemain, il serait en route pour le Japon, sa terre natale, et aussi ton terrain de chasse préféré, on n'imaginait pas combien de riches japonnais étaient prêts à débourser une fortune pour se procurer une œuvre de Monet ou de Van Gogh.

Il appela un coursier pour se faire livrer un repas, et alluma l'écran plasma, histoire de se distraire, avant de se mettre au boulot. Enfin, le mot boulot était un peu excessif : le jeune homme faisait ses « devoirs » et allait consulter chaque jour l'actualité concernant les œuvres dans le monde entier : leur déplacement, vente etc … Ichigo était ainsi au courant des événements majeurs, et pouvait se tenir à l'affût du moindre coup qui lui semblait tentant.

Vers deux heures du matin, après avoir bossé et mangé, il se dirigea vers son lit, et s'y affala, épuisé, pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin g

Driiiiiiiiiiiiniiiiiiiiiiing 

« Hein quoi ! » s'écria Ichigo en se relevant en sursaut, l'esprit vaseux. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le bruit horrible qui lui martyrisait les tympans venait de son portable. Il se redressa et attrapa d'un geste rageur l'appareil.

« Ça a intérêt d'être important, parce qu'il est cinq heures du mat' ! » hurla le rouquin dans le téléphone.

Il avait horreur d'être réveillé, vraiment horreur. Ça le rendait complètement cinglé, et il mettait un temps infini à se rendormir, ce qui l'énervait davantage, ce qui l'empêchait encore plus de se rendormir .. En bref, un cercle infernal.

« Oh Kurosaki-san, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard à Manhattan ! » fit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil.

Le jeune homme souffla bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. « Ben renseigne-toi, connard ! » pensa-t-il.

« Vous êtes ? » répondit-il à voix haute.

« Urahara. Kisuke Urahara. » commença l'homme d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Et j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. »

L'oreille du jeune homme se tendit aussitôt. Il reconnaissait cette voix, comme un radar, cette voix que les gens employaient quand ils avaient un truc _énorme _en tête. Il se redressa, toute mauvaise humeur envolée. Son cerveau se mit à tourner et il envisageait déjà de quoi pouvait s'agir ce mystérieux coup.

« Bien … Vous avez mon attention. » fit Ichigo d'une voix calme et ferme.

« Que pensez-vous de faire un petit séjour en France, cher ami ? Il paraît que la sécurité du Louvre n'est plus ce qu'elle était … » commença l'homme au bout du fil.

Le cœur du rouquin s'emballa. Cette excitation, cette décharge d'adrénaline, dieu qu'il la connaissait bien : c'était l'effet que lui provoquait le mot « Louvre ». Ou bien le mot « art », ou « Degas », ou encore « Van Gogh ». Il commençait déjà à envisager les options : comment pénétrer dans un musée ayant une armada de gardiens, à quoi ressemblait la chambre forte du musée, comment la forcer, le nombre de caméras etc ..

« Je vous trouve bien silencieux … Est-ce par ennui, ou bien, comme je le soupçonne, parce que vous imaginez déjà comment vous débrouiller là-bas ? » reprit l'homme après quelques instants.

« Dans le mille. Vous venez d'attiser ma curiosité, et il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'affaire en instance. » fit Ichigo en souriant.

« C'est ce que j'espérais. Vous trouvez dans votre boîte aux lettres une enveloppe contenant un billet pour Paris. Rendez-vous dans deux jours au Bristol. Bonne nuit Kurosaki-kun ... » termina Urahara avant de raccrocher.

L'homme sourit, il avait hâte de rencontrer le jeune prodige. On l'avait vu aux quatre coins du monde, allant ici et là sous divers pseudos, repartant avec une œuvre ou deux, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux orangés en bataille. Des nombreuses rumeurs volaient à son sujet, on le disait fantôme, faussaire, cambrioleur, passionné, et bien-sûr, lorsqu'on parlait d'Ichigo Kurosaki, un autre nom venait irrémédiablement s'associer à lui : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Les deux jeunes hommes auraient, ensemble, forcés des coffres inaccessibles, et rendus fous des priseurs. C'était la raison pour laquelle Urahara les voulait tous les deux dans son équipe chose qu'il s'était bien gardé de dire à Kurosaki. Il avait ouïe dire que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas vraiment en bon terme …

…

A peine eût-il raccroché qu'Ichigo se jeta sur le pas de sa porte, avant de se ruer vers l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas, il ouvrit fébrilement la boîte en métal pour y découvrir une enveloppe blanche sans nom. Il l'ouvrit lentement tout en remontant lentement vers son appartement. Se trouvait à l'intérieur le fameux billet d'avion, ainsi que la carte d'un hôtel. Pas de nom, pas de mots. « Le Bristol, 5 étoiles, rue Faubourg Saint-Honoré, ben ce type est pas le dernier des pauvres ... » commenta Ichigo en entrant à nouveau dans sa demeure. Bien-sûr, il était incapable de se rendormir, il se posait beaucoup trop de questions : qu'allaient-ils voler, un tableau ? Une statue ? Un parchemin ? Il énumérait dans sa tête les œuvres « accessibles » qui se trouvaient dans le musée. Le Louvre représentait en effet pour les cambrioleurs un Eldorado souvent inaccessible : un bâtiment sous très haute sécurité, des mesures drastiques .. Mais si ce Urahara l'avait contacté, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Il parcourut rapidement sur internet les dernières informations concernant les tableaux en déplacement en France, mais ne lut rien de concluant. Il finit tout de même par se rendormir, en se disant que s'il s'agissait là d'un gros coup, que peut-être Grimmjow serait dans les parages. Il ne put dire si cela l'excitait ou le terrifiait.

…

Deux jours plus tard, le jeune rouquin s'avançait d'un pas confiant vers la suite 03 du Bristol. Trois petits coups à la porte.

« Entrez. » fit une voix d'homme.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans un grand salon. Il détailla rapidement la pièce, son regard se posa sur les magnifiques fauteuils cabriolets habillés de chintz, sur le bureau verni incrusté de feuilles d'or, « Hum .. du mobilier Louis XV. » pensa le rouquin. Il continua son exploration la suite comportait une immense chambre, qu'il apercevait au loin, ainsi qu'une double porte, qui reliait probablement la suite à une autre chambre adjacente. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite sur les quelques tableaux qui étaient accrochés ici et là. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire en reconnaissant une copie du _Soleil levant _de Monet. Pas mal. Si seulement les couleurs n'étaient pas aussi pâles, et le geste du peintre trop travaillé, ce tableau serait parfait.

« Monsieur est fasciné. » commenta une voix grave non loin.

Tiré de sa contemplation, le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction d'un homme blond, un chapeau vissé sur la tête, masquant une partie de son visage.

« Monsieur Urahara je suppose ? » demanda Ichigo en tendant la main.

« En effet. Ravi de rencontrer le grand faussaire Ichigo Kurosaki. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire aimable.

« Faussaire hein ? Les gens ne savent plus quoi inventer de nos jours .. » fit le rouquin d'un air faussement innocemment.

Le sourire d'Urahara s'agrandit tandis qu'il détaillait rapidement le nouveau venu. Il était vraiment jeune, un gamin comme lui devait être surdoué, s'il était vraiment tout ce qu'on disait de lui. Leurs regards se jaugèrent, tandis que chacun analysait l'autre.

« Bon, où sont les autres, Kisuke ? » fit tout à coup une autre voix, sortant de l'ombre.

Ichigo sursauta, n'ayant pas capté la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Ou plutôt, deux autres personnes. Surpris, il regarda les deux hommes qui s'approchaient : l'un avait de longs cheveux rouges tombant sur un visage carré et viril, des muscles parfaitement dessinés, que mettait en valeur un débardeur foncé en coton. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. C'était l'hiver, il devait faire -8000 dehors, et ce type se baladait à moitié à poil. L'autre était plus habillé, portant un manteau sombre. Il avait des cheveux foncés, et un visage fin. Mais ce que l'on ne pouvait en aucun doute manquer, c'était le '69' tatoué sur sa joue gauche. Ichigo se demanda quelle pouvait en être la signification … Il élabora deux-trois hypothèses dans sa tête toutes aussi obscènes les unes que les autres. Il dût réprimer la sourire naissant sur son visage qui menaçait de le trahir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Urahara, resté en retrait, qui observait la scène, et tentait d'imaginer le cheminement des pensées du rouquin.

« Abaraï Renji. On ne m'avait pas dit que le grand Kurosaki était aussi sexy ! » fit le grand musclé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Hisagi Shuuhei. » renchérit l'autre, plus sobre.

Ichigo fronça un instant les sourcils. Leurs noms ne lui disait rien, ni dans le monde de l'art, ni dans celui des voleurs. Ils ne portaient aucun accent, pas de distinction culturelle, rien. Une autre personne toqua à la porte, interrompant le fil de ses songes.

Un homme entra, qui ne lui inspirait pas, mais alors pas du tout confiance. Excentrique, il ne voyait pas comment mieux décrire cet homme qui s'avançait, avec un large sourire dévoilant de grandes dents jaunes. Une tête de psychopathe.

« Bien bien, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le dernier. » fit la voix désagréable et étrange de l'inconnu aux cheveux bleus. « Mon nom est Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Enchanté. » reprit-il en regardant l'assistance.

« Combien sommes-nous exactement ? » interrogea Ichigo en se tournant vers Urahara qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il savait que plus l'équipe était importante, plus les risques étaient grands, mais plus le butin était attirant. Seulement là, ça commençait à faire du monde, surtout pour lui qui avait l'habitude de travailler seul.

L'homme blond fit un sourire énigmatique et médita sa réponse. La prochaine partie allait probablement être la plus … enrichissante.

« Nous avons … Un expert informatique, un faussaire de renom, deux agents infiltrés, un sponsor, il ne nous manque plus que ... » commença-t-il.

« Un type pour faire sauter toutes les serrures. » termina Ichigo à sa place, la voix blanche.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, peu importe le coup qu'ils se préparaient à faire, il leur fallait un expert en explosifs, capable de forcer n'importe quel coffre sans déclencher la sécurité, que celui-ci soit en titane ou en béton armé. Et un expert de cette pointure, le rouquin n'en connaissait qu'un seul …

Les larges portes reliant la suite à sa voisine s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant place à un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. Son parfum emplit immédiatement la pièce, et Ichigo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cette odeur, il la reconnaissait entre toutes. L'homme s'avança dans la pièce, un large sourire sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu électrique unique, assortis à ses yeux. Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte aux manches retroussées, laissant entrevoir une infime partie de son corps parfait. Sa tête se tourna en direction du rouquin, son sourire ravageur et son regard pétillant s'effacèrent, pour laisser place à une lueur de colère.

« Kurosaki … Quelle surprise » s'écria-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

« Jaggerjack. » répondit l'intéressé d'une voix tendue.

Le bleuté ignora les regards que les autres hommes lui adressaient, et fila droit vers le canapé pour s'y affaler lourdement, en adressant un signe de tête à Urahara, qui lui faisait maintenant face. Ce dernier ignora les attitudes peu orthodoxes de Grimmjow, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais pouvoir vous parler plus en détail de ce petit projet … » commença-t-il en invitant d'un geste de la main les autres à s'asseoir.

Ichigo s'avança, et choisit un fauteuil en léger retrait de la pièce, et surtout le plus loin possible de Grimmjow. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il sentit pendant quelques secondes un regard dans son dos qui semblait le détailler.

« Alors … » reprit Urahara en souriant. « Nous allons voler un Delacroix. » termina-t-il, d'une voix énigmatique.

« Un Delacroix du Louvre ?! » demanda Ichigo en écarquillant les yeux.

« Impossible ! Ces tableaux sont presque aussi protégés que Mona Lisa !» renchérit le bleuté, outré.

« Eh bien eh bien, pourquoi êtes-vous si pessimistes ? » interrogea l'homme blond, de son air faussement déçu.

« Pff … Parce que si c'tait possible, j'en connais un qui serait déjà reparti avec toute la collection sous le bras ! » railla Grimmjow.

Le rouquin se raidit aussitôt, comprenant que cette phrase lui était directement adressée. Pour la première fois depuis que l'autre homme était arrivé, il releva les yeux, et lança un regard noir au bleuté, qui lui renvoya un sourire charmeur en retour.

Au moins avait-il capté l'attention d'Ichigo.

« Eh bien … Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, la tâche est assez délicate, mais nous avons là une occasion particulière. » reprit Urahara avec un sourire triomphant.

« Qui est ? » demanda Renji, sortant par la même occasion de son mutisme.

« Son œuvre majeure va être envoyée en restauration ! Donc, nous ne serons pas embêtés par les capteurs de tension placés sur le cadre.»

« Vous comptez voler _La liberté guidant le peuple _? » comprit Ichigo.

« Heu … Vous savez que ce tableau fait plus de trois mètres ? » fit Renji, perplexe.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

« Croyez-moi, j'en suis parfaitement conscient … Et puis, la taille de cette œuvre n'est rien, comparée au système de sécurité du Louvre. »

« C'est vraiment la merde ce musée ! Capteurs de tension dernier cri, caméras partout, lasers ... » grogna Grimmjow.

« Sans oublier la porte blindée digitale. » renchérit Mayuri.

« On se calme les enfants ! » fit Urahara d'une voix plus ferme. « Laissez-moi vous expliquer... Nous allons devoir accéder à la salle où ils entreposent les œuvres en restauration, qui se situe au dernier sous-sol du musée du Louvre, contourner les gardiens et les caméras, et entrer dans une salle truffée de lasers et capteurs de mouvements. Et si nous arrivons à passer ça, nous allons arriver devant une porte protégée par un code qui change toutes les 12 heures … Avant d'être confrontés à une porte blindée dernière génération de 35 centimètres d'épaisseur qui peut supporter toutes les charges explosives conventionnelles. Mais si nous y arrivons, nous parlons d'une part de 20 millions chacun ...» fit-il avec une lueur brillante d'excitation dans le regard.

« 20 millions d'euros ? » demanda Hisagi.

« C'est exact. J'ai un acheteur très emballé ... »

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballa, tandis que son cerveau tournait à plus de 200 kilomètres heure, imaginant divers moyens de contourner tous ces systèmes de sécurité. Tous en faisaient autant, et il n'était pas surprenant de voir que tous les hôtes présents éprouvaient cette petite décharge d'adrénaline en imaginant le déroulement de l'opération.

« Y'a sûrement moyen de récupérer le code .. Le conservateur général du département doit l'avoir, et probablement autre type haut gradé .. » lança Ichigo.

« Quant aux capteurs de mouvements, j'connais bien le système, j'parie qu'il y'a un angle mort au plafond, après faut savoir comment on va s'la jouer spider-man, mais c'est faisable .. » enchaîna le bleuté, songeur.

« Faut un gardien infiltré ... » fit Renji. « Mais comment on va sortir un tableau de trois mètres de là ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« J'crois qu'on va se servir de leur système de sécurité contre eux .. » s'écria tout à coup Mayuri, traversé par une idée de génie.

Tous lancèrent des idées les uns après les autres, se battant parfois entre eux pour appuyer une idée plutôt qu'une autre, sous le sourire bienveillant de Urahara, qui se réjouissait de la productivité de son équipe. En plusieurs heures, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de forcer les coffres d'un des plus inviolable musée au monde. Ces hommes faisaient parti des meilleurs de leur génération, et leur réputation ne mentait pas à leur sujet. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, d'ici quelques semaines, tous repartiraient riches et satisfaits.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain matin, Kurosaki-san tu iras te briefer sur le nombre de gardiens qu'il y a en journée, et les différents points d'accès du personnel. Jaggerjack et Kurotsuchi, on va étudier en détail le système du sécurité du sous-sol, et on ira chercher du matériel pour les explosifs. Hisagi et Abaraï, vous êtes chargés de récupérer toutes vos affaires de gardien de musée. On se retrouve tous demain à 16 heures, à cette adresse. » ordonna Urahara en leur tendant chacun un papier.

…

**J-16**

Ichigo avait passé le début de la journée dans le musée, un bonnet vissé sur sa tête pour que ses cheveux n'attirent pas l'attention, il avait passé en revu les différents points de sécurité en journée, et l'organisation des pièces. Il y avait un monde fou, et comme toujours tous s'amassaient autour de _Mona Lisa_, qui devait être prise en photo un bon milliard de fois par jour. Bien que le rouquin comprenne cet engouement pour l'énigmatique tableau de Léonard De Vinci, ce n'était pas l'oeuvre qui l'attisait le plus. Il souffla longuement, et se dirigea presque inconsciemment au premier étage du musée, vers le département des Antiquités grecques et romaines. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'arrêta et sourit, la paix envahissant son corps petit à petit. Il détailla longuement la sculpture qu'il avait sous les yeux, les lignes majestueuses, les drapés fins et parfaits, ces ailes qu'il n'arrivait même pas à décrire le mouvement donné à l'objet, tout était d'une perfection. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait autant l'art, sous toutes ses formes, car dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait, il en avait le souffle coupé, et il se sentait en paix, serein, comme si les tableaux, les sculptures, tous ces objets précieux avaient un don, comme s'ils avaient un mystérieux pouvoir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la foule ambulante se dispersa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques rares visiteurs.

« La Victoire de Samothrace hein ? » fit une voix grave dans son dos qui lui donna la chair de poule. Le sentiment de paix qui l'étreignait s'effrita quelque peu, pour laisser place à une impression d'insécurité, de danger. Impression renforcée par le fait que son cœur s'emballait. Cette odeur si particulière vint lui piquer le nez, et des milliers de picotements l'assaillirent, le long de son dos, dans les jambes, dans le bas-ventre …

L'homme vint se placer à ses côtés, et admira en silence l'imposante statue.

« C't'œuvre t'a toujours fasciné. » reprit-il sans quitter l'oeuvre des yeux.

« Tu n'me détestes plus ? » demanda le rouquin d'une voix qu'il jugea trop rauque.

Son regard dévia un bref instant vers le profil parfait qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cette peau hâlée, ce menton élégant, ces deux orbes turquoises qui brillaient d'une intensité rare ... Il n'avait pas changé, pas pris une ride, il était toujours ce mec sexy comme un dieu qui provoquait une tempête dans le cœur du rouquin. Malgré les longs mois qui avaient passé, rien n'avait changé. Il aurait voulu le détester, le haïr. Mais cela semblait impossible.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas volé ? » interrogea Grimmjow, en ignorant ouvertement la question posée.

Malgré la situation, Ichigo ne put réprimer ce léger sourire qui vint éclairer son visage. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'oeuvre de pierre.

« Elle est la seule que je ne veux pas voler, car je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à la revendre à un milliardaire. Ici au moins, je sais que je pourrais toujours venir la regarder. » répondit-il. « Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Le bleuté ricana.

« Ichi … ça fait quatre heures que t'es d'vant ! Urahara savait pas où t'étais passé, et tu répondais pas sur ton portable ! » s'écria Grimmjow.

Le jeune homme s'arracha à sa contemplation, et jeta encore un bref regard au bleuté.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« A d'autres ! T'sais que j'te connais mieux que personne … Si y'avait bien un endroit où j'pouvais te trouver, c'était ici. » répondit l'homme en se tournant complètement vers le rouquin.

Pour la première fois depuis un peu plus d'un an, leurs regards se rencontrèrent véritablement.

…

Les deux semaines de préparation filèrent comme une flèche : chacun était absorbé par son rôle, réglant les détails pratiques de l'opération. Mayuri et Urahara passaient le plus clair de leur temps enfermés dans une pièce devant l'ordinateur à analyser chaque problème qui pourrait survenir, tandis que Shuuhei et Renji étaient constamment en train de se battre et à s'hurler dessus à la moindre occasion. Le seul moment où ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, c'était lorsqu'ils se saoulaient au saké. Heureusement pour Ichigo, Grimmjow était lui du matin au soir dans l'atelier à préparer les câbles pour leur permettre de traverser la pièce au sous-sol, et à mettre au point un nouveau système d'explosifs afin de pouvoir forcer la porte blindée en titane, tandis que lui élaborait la gamme de couleurs qu'il allait utiliser pour travailler sur le Delacroix. Ça permettait ainsi au rouquin de rester le plus loin possible du bleuté, bien qu'il y avait toujours de longs regards entre eux, et des frôlements, souvent imperceptibles et légers, qui rendaient Ichigo complètement fou. Il sentait que sa résistance s'amenuisait de jour en jour, Grimmjow semblait exercer une force d'attraction incroyable sur lui, et cette séparation qui avait duré une longue année semblait avoir décuplé cette sensation. Cette électricité entre les deux jeunes gens n'était pas passée inaperçue puisque Renji lançait souvent des regards interrogateurs au rouquin, qui se contentait de hausser les épaules et tourner la tête.

« Hey Ichigo, viens par là ! » fit Urahara en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le jeune homme arrêta aussitôt son ouvrage pour se diriger vers la pièce adjacente, non sans ressentir au passage une paire d'yeux qui semblait le reluquer en entier. Le comble, c'est qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de la tête au pied.

« Nous t'avons crée une vie toute entière ! » s'exclama Mayuri avec un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai, on a plutôt assuré sur ce coup là : impôts, sécurité sociale, compte épargne, tout y est ! Tu es officiellement Matthew Simons, un restaurateur de renom débarquant tout droit de Los Angeles ! » renchérit Urahara, tout excité.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que le conservateur général va m'appeler ? » fit Ichigo, moins confiant.

« Lorsqu'il regardera tes références, et surtout ta spécialisation dans les œuvres françaises datant du début du 19ème … Il n'hésitera pas ! » répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

« Ok. Il compte m'appeler quand exactement ? »

« Demain probablement. »

…

**J-2**

Le conservateur appela en effet le lendemain, complètement paniqué à l'idée de ne plus avoir de restaurateur pour assurer la rénovation d'une des ses plus belles œuvres. Le jour d'après, Ichigo, ou plutôt Matthew Simons, arriva à dix heures au musée du Louvre, afin de restaurer _La liberté guidant le peuple._ Le rouquin allait travailler dans une arrière-salle réservée au personnel, et le soir venu, l'oeuvre était placée dans le sous-sol, la section réservée aux tableaux en restauration.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » fit un homme brun en lançant un regard appuyé au rouquin.

Celui-ci sourit intérieurement. Récupérer la carte possédant le code allait être plus facile que prévu, si cet homme était plus intéressé par ses fesses que par son travail.

Le plan était en marche, et le meilleur restait à venir.

Ichigo retrouva les autres à 18h le soir-même, après avoir terminé sa journée au musée.

« Compte-rendu ! » exigea Renji en lui sautant presque dessus.

« Bon .. Comme indiqué sur les plans, il y a bien une sortie de secours au sous-sol, en cas d'extrême urgence, les gardiens passent par là, ça débouche sur deux ascenseurs immenses, ils sont utilisés pour faire remonter et évacuer les tableaux en cas de vol. » commença le rouquin.

« J'en étais sûr ! » coupa Mayuri avec un sourire triomphant. « Faire sortir le tableau d'ici va être un jeu d'enfant ... »

« Bon et le conservateur ? » interrogea Urahara.

« Il m'accompagne dans la salle de restauration à 10h le matin, on y passe par l'accès de secours, qui s'ouvre par reconnaissance oculaire donc impossible de passer par là, comme on le pensait. Il reste jusqu'à 12h, heure à laquelle il récupère le nouveau code de sécurité de la porte. Il revient ensuite à 17h30, histoire de voir où j'en suis. Le reste du temps, je suis entouré d'un gardien et d'un conservateur de seconde zone. » raconta le roux. « Et il y a mieux : ce type passe son temps à me reluquer, récupérer le code va être un jeu d'enfant ! Il suffit que j'le distraie un peu. C'est ok demain soir en tout cas. » conclut-il, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

« Bien. Hisagi et Abaraï ? » demanda le blond.

« Ok pour nous, les uniformes de gardien sont prêts, Shuuhei bosse là bas depuis déjà quelques jours. Il est passé en garde de nuit, les rondes sont exactement les mêmes chaque nuit, on pourra enclencher l'enregistrement sur les caméras.» répondit Renji avec un sourire confiant.

« Jaggerjack ? »

« Mouais c'est bon ici aussi ! » grogna l'intéressé avec une mauvaise humeur apparente.

« Bien. Nous avons pu régler le soucis de la coupure de courant : les parisiens viennent juste de mettre en route leurs illuminations de Noël, ça va nous arranger, chaque année le courant saute, ça n'alertera donc pas les gardes. On est donc prêt pour demain soir. Kurosaki-san, dès que tu as le code, appelle Jaggerjack-san, et vous vous cachez en attendant la fermeture du musée. Demain soir c'est mercredi, donc la fermeture des salles se fera à 21h30. A 22h, vous passez à l'action, n'oubliez pas que le code change à minuit. Ce soir rentrez dormir à l'hôtel, c'est plus confortable que les canapés de cet entrepôt.» fit Urahara en les congédiant de la main.

…

Ichigo marchait depuis quelques minutes en direction de son hôtel, lorsqu'il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Une odeur vint assaillir ses narines. Il s'arrêta, et fit volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grimmjow ? » interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le bleuté marchait d'un pas rapide vers lui, et tout ce que le rouquin parvenait à distinguer clairement, c'était ces deux orbes brillantes qui le foudroyaient du regard. L'homme bondit sur lui, et en quelques secondes, Ichigo se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, comme ça, en pleine rue.

« Qu'est-ce que ?! » demanda-t-il encore, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet enfoiré de conservateur ?! » interrogea le bleuté avec un regard menaçant.

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris. Rien. Il ne s'était strictement rien passé avec cet homme brun, Ichigo avait juste remarqué les regards insistants de l'homme sur ses hanches, ou carrément ses fesses, lorsqu'il était penché sur le tableau, plus tôt dans la journée.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » répondit-il malgré tout, en tentant vainement de se dégager.

Grimmjow considéra sa réponse un moment, avant de presser son corps contre le sien, et lui souffler dans l'oreille.

« Tu es à moi, et personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher. »

Sans laisser le temps au rouquin de digérer l'information, il le relâcha, et disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ichigo resta un moment, pantelant, le cœur battant le chamade, à se demander s'il venait de rêver, ou bien si ces mots étaient vraiment sortis de la bouche de Grimmjow.

…

**H-12**

Pas tout à fait remis des émotions de la veille, Ichigo mis néanmoins toutes ces histoires de côté en arrivant devant le musée du Louvre: l'objectif, c'était le tableau, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Ça avait plutôt bien marché par le passé, alors il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas encore.

« Monsieur Simons ! » fit l'homme brun avec entrain.

« Oh .. Appelez-moi Matthew … » répondit le rouquin avec un sourire ravageur en touchant brièvement l'épaule du conservateur.

Il aurait ce code, peu importe la façon dont il l'obtenait, il devait l'avoir.

…

**H-4**

A 18 heures tapantes, Ichigo quitta le musée du Louvre d'un pas rapide, et attrapa son téléphone pour composer un numéro.

« J'ai le code. » fit-il.

Grimmjow, assis dans un fourgon blindé, et suivit du regard la silhouette du rouquin qui s'approchait. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans le véhicule, il lui tendit un sac.

« Tiens, change toi, et on y retourne. » grinça le bleuté en examinant Ichigo sous toutes les coutures, qui était déjà en train de se déshabiller.

« Tu crois que j'ai dû coucher avec lui pour prendre le code ou quoi ? » s'écria le jeune homme en sentant un regard turquoise fixé sur lui.

« Pff ! » répondit Grimmjow en détournant brusquement les yeux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent ainsi incognito au musée en tant que touristes, bonnets sur la tête, les deux n'ayant pas les couleurs de cheveux les plus communes au monde. Ils passèrent ensuite trois heures à faire comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire visiter, regarder, prendre des photos. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Ichigo de rester loin de Grimmjow, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : après une demi-heure de silence total, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à parler dans un musée comme celui-ci, leur entente était parfaite. Ils ne cessaient de parler, encore et encore, de l'influence de tel artiste, de leurs préférences en matière de tableau, de sculptures, de leurs impressions, de comment ils pourraient voler tel ou tel tableau, de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite ... En somme, le rouquin passait un bon moment, et il se sentait coupable de leur faiblesse à tous les deux. L'heure qui tournait les rappela bientôt à l'ordre : le Louvre allait fermer, et ils devaient maintenant rester à l'abri des caméras, et surtout des gardiens qui entamaient une tournée afin de vérifier que personne ne traînait encore dans les pièces.

…

**H-0,5**

Ichigo trouvait cette attente insupportable, il n'était pas patient du tout, et devoir rester là à attendre, caché, sans bouger, sans parler l'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était comme l'attente avant le grand saut, comme l'attente avant un combat. Tout son corps fourmillait d'impatience, et déjà, il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un peu plus d'une demi-heure cachés, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow ne sorte son portable, et envoie un message à Shuuhei. L'homme était en place, et commençait sa ronde de gardien. Dès qu'il passerait près de Grimmjow et Ichigo, il les conduirait discrètement jusqu'à la porte donnant sur les pièces réservées au personnel, qu'il ouvrirait avec sa carte-pass de gardien.

**H-0**

Quelques secondes à peine après le message de Grimmjow, des pas se firent entendre au loin. Le rouquin pencha légèrement la tête pour reconnaître Shuuhei qui s'approchait d'un pas régulier et tranquille. Le bleuté envoya un second message, cette fois-ci destinée à Mayuri : « T'es sur le réseau fermé de la sécurité ? Balance l'enregistrement sur les caméras, on va sortir ! ». Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, à partir de là, les gardiens au poste de contrôle ne verraient absolument rien d'anormal sur leurs écrans de contrôle : ils ne savaient pas qu'ils seraient en train d'admirer l'enregistrement de la nuit précédente.

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur planque, et sans un bruit, emboîtèrent le pas du faux-gardien, qui ne s'arrêta même pas. Ils marchèrent tous les trois quelques minutes, avant que Shuuhei ne fasse un signe discret vers la porte située sur leur gauche, où était inscrit « Réservé au personnel. ». Toujours sans un bruit, l'homme passa sa carte devant le lecteur, déclenchant l'ouverture automatique. Grimmjow et Ichigo s'engrouffrèrent dans le passage, et le faux-gardien leur donna une clé, avant de refermer délicatement la porte, l'air de rien. Il continua tranquillement sa ronde en sifflotant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes placèrent leurs oreillettes, afin de pouvoir entendre les instructions de l'informaticien, qui était chargé de les guider à travers les couloirs, et de contrôler les caméras. Mayuri les emmena tout d'abord dans le vestiaire des gardiens, où ils récupérèrent deux sacs à dos, contenant câbles, tenues de gardiens, explosifs et détonateurs, placés là par Shuuhei lorsqu'il avait pris son service de nuit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite complètement à l'aveugle, suivant à la lettre les paroles de Mayuri qui les emmenait à travers le dédale de couloirs infinis. Après quelques minutes qui leur sembla être une éternité, ils virent tout à coup un escalier, qui semblait sortir de nul part. « T'es sûr ? » souffla Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. « Prends-moi pour un con ! » hurla l'informaticien dans l'oreille du jeune, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. « Ok ok ça va, pas besoin de réveiller tout le bâtiment ! » chuchota le rouquin en empruntant l'escalier. « Au passage, Abaraï est en place à la police. » informa Mayuri en retrouvant une voix normale.

Une fois en bas, ils virent en effet la fameuse la salle qu'ils allaient devoir traverser : trente mètres de longueur pour quinze mètres de largeur. Même s'ils s'étaient entraînés, la pièce semblait beaucoup haute et imposante en vrai, et les faisceaux rouges qui bougeaient dans tous les sens n'inspiraient pas confiance. Ils pouvaient voir au sol de petits capteurs : s'ils faisaient un pas sur le marbre, ils étaient cuits. De l'autre côté, ils pouvaient voir une porte, assez large, simple en apparence, qui comportait un petit boîtier en son centre.

Grimmjow sortit de son sac deux grosses armes servant à tirer des câble en acier, tandis qu'Ichigo sortait deux harnais spécialement modifiés par le bleuté pour l'occasion. Il s'habilla du sien, et tandis l'autre à son partenaire. « Bon, je vais éteindre le générateur, et couper le courant. Vous aurez quarante secondes avant que les générateurs auxiliaires ne se mettent en place, et réenclenchent les lasers. Les capteurs de tension seront toujours actifs, alors si vous faites tomber, même une goûte de sueur, j'vous tue ! » fit Mayuri dans l'oreillette pendant que les deux se préparaient. Aucun mot n'était échangé, aucune parole. La tension était palpable : c'était là l'une des parties délicates, le temps était très serré, et si l'alarme se déclenchait, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de fuite. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant, et se placèrent côte à côte, chacun une arme dans la main, le sac sur le dos, prêt à continuer.

Les faisceaux disparurent.

Grimmjow tira en premier, et l'extrémité du câble vint se fixer à gauche de la porte, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il attacha l'autre extrémité à son harnais, se campa fermement sur ses pieds, en se penchant légèrement en arrière, et appuya sur un bouton. Le câble se rembobina violemment, le propulsant dans les airs, et le faisant traverser toute la pièce à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol. Près du but, il plaça ses jambes devant lui, afin que ses pieds entrent en contact avec le mur, et ne stoppe sa progression. Il plaqua ensuite son corps tout le long du mur, et détacha le câble, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds, juste devant la porte, hors d'atteinte des capteurs de tension. Vingt secondes. Ichigo tira à droite de la porte. Il traversa de la même façon la salle, et après avoir stoppé sa progression, plaqua son corps contre le mur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détacher le câble, les faisceaux se remirent soudain en route.

« Bouge pas ! » cria Grimmjow, en voyant que les lasers menaçaient de toucher les pieds du rouquin. Il longea rapidement la porte, et attrapa Ichigo avec son bras, tout en détachant le câble de sa main gauche. Il fit ensuite brusquement un bond en arrière, et se retrouva dos à la porte, serrant le roux dans ses bras. Ils restèrent à peine quelques secondes ainsi, le souffle haletant, mais Ichigo eut le temps de sentir la chaleur émanant du corps du bleuté, ainsi que ses muscles puissants l'emprisonnant. « Putain Mayuri ! » grinça Grimmjow. « On dirait qu'ils avaient prévu la panne à cause des illuminations, le système auxiliaire semble plus rapide ... » répondit l'intéressé, tout penaud. Les pensées du rouquin étaient toutes autres, et il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde aux éclats de voix entre son partenaire et le scientifique fou. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était ce corps contre lui, ces abdos puissants, ce parfum enivrant, cette envie de s'abandonner … Il se fit soudain violence en se rappelant les enjeux de l'opération : le tableau. Il se détacha du corps brûlant du bleuté, et sortit une petite carte noire de sa poche, sur laquelle figurait une série de six chiffres. Il retint sa respiration, et tapa le code sur le petit boîtier métallique.

« Accès autorisé. » fit soudain une voix informatique, le faisant tressaillir.

« Ben faut se calmer mon p'ti chat hein ! » souffla Grimmjow d'une voix moqueuse en s'engouffrant par la porte ouverte. Le rouquin piqua un fard et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon ben tu viens, on a pas toute la nuit j'te rappelle ! » fit la voix du bleuté plus loin.

Ichigo se reprit, et passa la porte, pour rejoindre son partenaire devant les portes d'un ascenseur. « Bon, les communications vont plus passer à partir de là, c'est trop profond. Je vous laisse dix minutes. Après je déclenche l'alarme ! Les gardiens vont mettre trois minutes à venir, la police six, alors soyez prêt ! » fit une dernière fois Mayuri avant le silence total.

Les deux hommes empruntèrent l'ascenseur et descendirent au tout dernier sous-sol. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils tombèrent sur une porte massive et énorme en titane blindé. Un lecteur à reconnaissance digitale trônait en plein milieu, ainsi que la « poignée » qui ressemblait plus à un gouvernail de bateau.

« La partie la plus fun ! » commenta le bleuté avec un grand sourire.

Il s'approcha de la porte, et passa doucement ses doigts dessus avec un grognement satisfait.

Les deux hommes sortirent tout le matériel de leur sac, et placèrent les explosifs en cercle, tout autour de la lourde structure. Le principe était plutôt simple : une série de détonations ciblées ayant pour but d'engendrer une forte pression sur les points les plus fragiles de la porte, à savoir l'extrémité.

« Prêt ? » fit Grimmjow en se tournant vers le rouquin qui se bouchait déjà les oreilles.

Il déclencha la détonation. Le bruit du titane était assourdissant, et Ichigo eut l'impression d'être complètement sonné. Le bleuté, qui semblait totalement insensible au son, se releva et plaça immédiatement une forte dose de C4 à une des extrémités du cercle. Il prit Ichigo par le bras, et allèrent ensemble se réfugier dans l'ascenseur, qui restait constamment ouvert. La deuxième explosion fut pire que la première, et cette fois-ci, la lourde porte tomba au sol, dévoilant son trésor. Les deux hommes se relevèrent immédiatement et entrèrent dans la salle. Se trouvait tout au fond _La liberté guidant les peuples, _placée là au milieu d'une dizaine d'oeuvres en restauration. Après avoir jeté un bref regard à la place de l'imposant tableau, les deux comparses sortirent et allèrent s'habiller en gardien, cachant le reste de leurs affaires dans les recoins de la structure ultra-protégée. Ils entendirent soudain l'alarme stridente hurler dans toute la zone. « Dix minutes hein ? Ce type est vraiment un connard .. » siffla Grimmjow en relevant la tête. Ils pressèrent le pas et allèrent se planquer dans une alcôve près de l'ascenseur, et attendirent un cours instant.

« Trois minutes hein ? » fit Ichigo.

« Ouep, l'ascenseur est d'jà remonté, ils vont pas tarder, ça va être la pagaille ! T'as bossé ton français ? » répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire charmeur.

« P'tain, c'est pas le moment Grim ! » laissa échapper le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le protocole de sécurité du musée était très strict : si l'alarme se déclenchait au sous-sol, alors tous les gardiens non loin du secteur allaient se précipiter et descendre, afin d'évacuer toutes les œuvres non volées. Ils activaient par la même occasion les sorties de secours, normalement bloquées, par lequel ils faisaient remonter les œuvres par de grands ascenseurs, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les gardiens remontaient deux à deux, transportant chacun une palette à roulettes, transportant les biens du musée. De là, les tableaux étaient envoyés au musée d'Orsay par fourgons blindés, avant d'être répertoriés et inspectés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur descendit et s'ouvrit, laissant passer une demi-douzaine de gardien paniqués qui accoururent devant les portes. A peine une minute plus tard, d'autres hommes arrivaient, inspectant les dégâts, tournant dans tous les sens, et déclenchant le protocole. L'un d'eux donna des ordres en criant, et en faisant de grands gestes. Ichigo et Grimmjow s'insérèrent discrètement dans la petite foule, et imitèrent les autres.

« Vous ! » fit soudain Hisagi en français, en se tournant vers les deux cambrioleurs. « Prenez celui-là, et remontez-le immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il en désignant le Delacroix d'un geste de la main.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent aussitôt et baissèrent la tête en s'engouffrant dans la salle pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Aidés par deux autres gardiens, ils placèrent et fixèrent l'imposant tableau sur une palette, avant de la pousser pour se diriger hors de la salle. Ils prirent la direction opposée de l'ascenseur, pour se aller vers les issues de secours, et pénétrer dans les ascenseurs. Ils suivaient sagement deux autres personnes qui étaient chargées de remonter une statue en restauration. « Merde, qu'est-ce qui a pu être volé ?! » demanda l'un des gardiens dans l'ascenseur, visiblement inquiet. « J'sais pas, mais j'espère qu'ils vont virer personne, j'tiens à mon taf moi ! » répondit Grimmjow dans un français impeccable, l'air faussement paniqué. « Putain mais ouais, nos boulots ! » s'exclama l'inconnu. Il ne vit pas le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du bleuté, ni les yeux agacés du rouquin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils entendirent des pas précipités, suivis d'éclats de voix. Ils aperçurent une dizaine de policiers traverser la salle en courant. Pendant un court moment, on ne distingua plus les palettes et les tableaux, tant les forces de l'ordre mettaient du bazar, aboyant des ordres ici et là. Ils croisèrent le regard de Renji qui leur fit un signe de la tête. « Par là .. » souffla le rouquin en déviant la trajectoire du plateau à roulettes, pour se diriger vers la sortie par la cour carrée.

« Hey vous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ?! » hurla soudain l'homme aux cheveux rouges en s'adressant aux gardiens qui transportaient la statue. Les intéressés le regardèrent, complètement apeurés, et continuèrent leur chemin en baissant la tête, ne se préoccupant pas de ce que faisaient Ichigo et Grimmjow.

Le rouquin lâcha la barre de la palette, et courut ouvrir la porte de sortie de secours, pour laisser la place au bleuté et au tableau. Une fois dehors, ils purent respirer un bon coup, et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur du musée. Dans la rue, ils virent le fourgon qu'ils avaient abandonné un peu plus tôt. Urahara descendit immédiatement du véhicule en les apercevant, et ouvrit l'arrière de la petite camionnette, sans un mot.

Ils chargèrent leur précieuse cargaison en moins de trente secondes, et une minute plus tard, ils prenaient la route en direction de la rocade. A cet instant seulement, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, et sourire. « C'était plutôt short niveau timing, mais putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! » s'écria Grimmjow, les faisant éclater de rire tous les trois.

Ils venaient de cambrioler l'un des musées les plus inviolable de la planète. Et il fallait croire que cette victoire était jouissive.

…

Deux heures plus tard, deux hommes en chemise blanche signée Prada entraient dans Le Ritz_, place Vendôme, _tenant chacun une imposante mallette métallique, ils avaient ce sourire énigmatique collé sur le visage, ces yeux brillants d'excitation.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la suite prestige au dernier étage. La luxueuse chambre était parfaite, elle correspondait en tout point à ce qu'ils aimaient. Le luxe, l'argent, un mobilier classique et élégant, de l'espace.  
« C'était génial ! » fit le rouquin à peine entré dans l'habitacle.

« Je sais putain ! » répondit le bleuté, tout excité, en se jetant impulsivement dans les bras d'Ichigo. Les lèvres se touchèrent furtivement, comme par réflexe, comme une vieille habitude.

Ils faisaient tous deux de grands gestes, ils criaient presque, bougeaient dans tous les sens, riaient et se taquinaient. Ils relâchaient la pression, c'était comme une habitude entre eux, dès qu'ils étaient en sécurité, ils laissaient éclater leur joie, leur excitation, toute leur tension. Tout. Ils en avaient oubliés leur rancoeur, leur désir de rester loin l'un de l'autre.

En réalité, ils ne savaient pas trop si cette euphorie était la conséquence de leur magnifique cambriolage, ou bien du fait de retravailler ensemble.

Grimmjow fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, et remarqua une immense chaîne hifi qui trônait dans le centre de la chambre. Il haussa le sourcil, et un léger sourire vint flotter sur son visage. Il pressa le bouton « open » et il entendit aussi une mélodie parfaite emplir la pièce.

_« Eyes on fire. »_

Il rejoignit Ichigo sur la pointe des pieds, celui-ci s'était calmé et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre la majestueuse place Vendôme, qui semblait s'étendre sous ses pieds. Grimmjow vint se placer derrière lui, et posa sa main sur la paroi vitrée, empêchant ainsi au rouquin de reculer. Il souffla doucement sur la nuque de son partenaire, qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Il comprit le message comme une invitation. Il pressa son corps contre celui d'Ichigo, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il commença lentement à bouger en rythme avec la musique, tout en murmurant quelques paroles. Il entendit le rouquin souffler lourdement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il le connaissait bien, trop bien, et il pouvait deviner que son corps commençait à s'emballer, de la même façon que lui même sentait sa peau bouillir de désir, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le plaquer contre la paroi vitrée et le prendre sur le champ. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à danser lentement alors que la musique résonnait dans toute la pièce. A travers le reflet de la fenêtre, Grimmjow pouvait voir l'expression d'Ichigo, la tête légèrement baissée. C'était tout à fait délicieux, la façon dont ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge, la manière dont son souffle se faisait plus saccadé. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché et déjà son corps l'invitait à la luxure.

« J'ai envie de toi ...» souffla lentement Ichigo.

Il releva la tête et fixa le reflet de Grimmjow sur la fenêtre. Ses yeux ambres étaient emplis de désir, de détermination, et le bleuté en eut le souffle coupé. Ce regard farouche, ses yeux, ils l'attisaient un peu plus. C'était lui. C'était toujours le même mec, celui qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous deux des gamins à l'université.

« Putain moi aussi .. » répondit Grimmjow en retournant brusquement le corps du rouquin.

Lorsque le jeune homme lui fit face, le bleuté se jeta sur ses lèvres en un baiser exigeant, sauvage, possessif. Il ne laissa pas le temps au roux de respirer, et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec autorité. Ce n'était ni un baiser romantique, ni un baiser chaste. C'était quelque chose de passionné, d'urgent, c'était le manque, la frustration, la privation. Grimmjow le dominait totalement, l'emprisonnait de ses bras, le plaquait contre la paroi vitrée. Il le désirait, il le désirait depuis des jours, depuis des nuits, et sous aucun prétexte il ne le laisserait s'échapper. Il sentait Ichigo baisser les bras, se livrer entièrement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et dansèrent l'une avec l'autre, au rythme de la musique, lentement, tandis que leurs corps semblaient se rapprocher, inexorablement, voulant se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Les mains du bleuté descendirent et commencèrent à défaire les boutons de la chemise immaculée. Lentement, très lentement. Ses doigts effleuraient parfois la peau brûlante du rouquin, le caressant brièvement. Ichigo avait l'impression de suffoquer, il sentait le désir l'irradier, le noyer totalement. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait tenter, il avait lutté, mais c'était trop. Il le voulait. Il le voulait _en lui._ Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait, que leurs corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre, qu'il le fasse monter au ciel. La chemise tomba par terre en un doux bruissement, et Grimmjow délaissa la bouche du rouquin pour venir goûter sa peau, dans son cou, laissant des papillons brûlants, sur ses pectoraux, laissant un sillon de lave, pour enfin goûter ses tétons, faisant frissonner violemment Ichigo. Et tandis que sa bouche lui procurait des sensations exquises, les mains du bleuté descendaient, encore et encore, pour venir effleurer le sexe dur du rouquin à travers son pantalon. Il ne touchait pas vraiment, il effleurait, taquinait, comme s'il n'osait toucher, il voulait faire languir le jeune homme, il voulait le rendre fou, fou de désir.

Ichigo se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de faire un geste. Il mourrait d'envie que la main du bleuté se fasse plus puissante, qu'elle ne le touche pour de vrai, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait craquer. Il ne devait pas faire ça, il s'était promis qu'un an plus tôt, ç'avait été la dernière fois. La dernière. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, à écouter cette musique suave et envoûtante, à sentir les mains, la bouche de Grimmjow parcourir son corps. Il _savait. _Mais il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, il ne voulait plus. Ses mains, qui allaient et venaient, qui s'insinuaient maintenant dans son caleçon, qui lui donnaient envie de hurler, ses caresses, c'était bon … Tellement bon.

« Haan.. » laissa-t-il échapper en fermant les yeux.

Le bleuté s'écarta un peu de lui, et vint se presser fortement contre le corps du rouquin, pour lui faire sentir son excitation. Son souffle était rauque aussi, tous ses muscles semblaient tendus, durs comme la pierre.

Leurs gestes devinrent plus précipités, plus impatients, comme s'ils n'en pouvaient plus, comme si ces longs mois les avaient rendus complètement fous. Ichigo arracha presque la chemise de Grimmjow, prestement, avec des gestes aussi maladroits que ceux d'un gamin, puis il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, avant de faire glisser le pantalon noir. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, d'excitation, de crainte, de joie, il ne pouvait définir la cause de cette soudaine maladresse. Et le bleuté se laissait faire, avec un léger sourire, sachant qu'il était la cause de tout ça. Il regardait avec satisfaction le rouquin le déshabiller avec empressement, faire glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par-terre, puis s'attaquer à son caleçon, qui ne demandait qu'à être arraché. Oui, il était excité comme jamais, mais rien ne valait plus le coup qu'un spectacle comme celui-là. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu devant le rouquin, il lui prit la main, et la posa sur son sexe enflé de désir.

« Touche-moi .. » lui souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ichigo ne quitta pas les yeux de Grimmjow, il était comme hypnotisé par cet homme, par ses yeux turquoises, intenses, beaucoup trop intenses à cet instant. Alors lentement, il appuya sa main sur le sexe du bleuté, et commença une série de va et vient longs et langoureux sur le membre dur comme le marbre. Il laissait son pouce glisser sur la fente humide du gland, avant de redescendre rapidement, et revenir avec plus de force. Et au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, il voyait l'expression de Grimmjow changer, passant d'un regard empli de désir à un regard complètement fou.

Le bleuté l'arrêta, et plaqua le roux contre la paroi vitrée, le dominant à nouveau totalement. Ses mains descendirent pour défaire la braguette du pantalon, le faire glisser, ainsi que son caleçon, enlevant ainsi toutes les entraves qui gênaient les deux hommes. Lorsque les fesses d'Ichigo entrèrent en contact avec la paroi glacée il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était complètement nu, appuyé contre une immense baie-vitrée qui donnait sur la place Vendôme, éventuellement visible depuis l'extérieur. Et d'après le regard de Grimmjow, ils n'allaient pas bouger de là. Merde, Grimmjow comptait le prendre là, tout de suite, contre la paroi.

« Monsieur a peur ? » demanda le bleuté avec un regard perçant.

« Tchh, pas une seconde ! » répliqua le roux avec autorité.

« Bien. »

L'homme aux cheveux électriques se jeta sur ce corps à sa merci, le rendant fou de désir. Alors que sa bouche laissait une traînée sauvage dans le cou du rouquin, ses mains vinrent masser ses fesses, doucement d'abord puis plus brutalement, faisant comprendre à Ichigo toute l'étendue de son désir, et de son impatience. Finalement le bleuté changea d'avis, et il entraîna le rouquin un peu plus loin de la fenêtre, pour l'allonger sur un immense tapis soyeux. Il reprit immédiatement sa tâche, sa main vint descendre encore et écarter les fesses de l'orangé, pour effleurer furtivement son anneau de chair, alors qu'il distrayait son amant en torturant un à un ses tétons devenus rouges et ultra sensibles. Il revint le taquiner encore un peu, avant d'enfoncer doucement un doigt à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Il commença immédiatement à bouger lentement à l'intérieur du jeune homme, le laissant s'habituer à la présence, à y prendre du plaisir. Le rouquin s'habitua très vite et en redemanda encore.

« Tchh quel débauché ... » souffla Grimmjow en souriant. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, et il commença un long va et vient à l'intérieur du roux il ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus, si c'était les gémissements étouffés d'Ichigo, ou bien si c'était son corps, fin et légèrement hâlé, qui ondulait sous ses mains. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre devenue brûlante du rouquin, plus impatient que jamais. Il aurait voulu prendre un peu plus son temps, le rendre complètement dingue, mais il n'allait pas tarder à être à bout. Ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il avait arpenté des milliers de fois le réclamait, et il ne pouvait que succomber, Ichigo lui avait manqué, tellement manqué. Mais ça, il préférait mourir plutôt que l'admettre, même à voix haute, c'était impossible. Seulement son corps était beaucoup moins pénible. Son corps réclamait le rouquin, tout de suite, car il ne supportait plus d'être loin de lui, et le bleuté était complètement impuissant face à son propre désir, face à son sexe gonflé et dur comme la pierre. Il releva les cuisses du rouquin, et, ne le quittant pas un instant des yeux, il s'enfonça progressivement en lui, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement de soulagement.

Ichigo lui sentit une légère gêne au début, lorsque le membre de Grimmjow se fraya un passage à l'intérieur de lui, mais soupira bientôt de bien être quand le bleuté revint à la charge une troisième fois. Son corps se arqua involontairement, pour intensifier le contact entre eux, pour qu'il le ressente encore plus, à l'intérieur de lui, en lui, cette braise qui l'enflammait à chaque passage, à chaque fois. Le sexe du bleuté, long et brûlant, allait et venait en lui, déclenchait dans son sillage de longues décharges de plaisir, qui le rendait complètement fou. A cet instant, il n'avait l'impression d'exister que pour Grimmjow. Que pour leurs corps ne faisant qu'un. Que pour son corps puissant et magnifique qui se mouvait en lui. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, c'est à peine s'il se souvenait son propre nom. Nom qu'il oublia complètement lorsque le bleuté vint violemment toucher sa prostate. Sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans le tapis, son corps se raidit un peu plus, et un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Encore.. je veux t'entendre crier comme ça encore, Ichi. » souffla Grimmjow d'une voix rauque.

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et pensa instant qu'il était vraiment un homme faible, de retomber encore dans ses bras. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté revienne s'enfoncer profondément en lui, qu'il lui envoie une vague qui lui électrisa le corps entier. Il entendait à peine ses propres cris s'intensifier, tandis que le plaisir le submergeait lentement , le noyait complètement. Il s'entendait hurler « Grimm », encore et encore, il se délectait de ce nom, de le prononcer il ne se lassait pas de voir ce visage parfait, de voir ses mèches bleues collées par la sueur.

« Han .. putain, Grimm … hummmmmmmph ! » hurla-t-il tout à coup en s'arquant brusquement, tandis que l'orgasme le ravageait comme une tempête déchaînée.

Le bleuté, qui n'y tenait plus, le suivit quelques secondes à peine après, en poussant un long cri gruttural. Après ça, ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à tenter de reprendre leur souffle Ichigo posa sa tête sur le torse de Grimmjow, et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur.

Ça faisait tellement du bien de s'autoriser à se laisser aller, de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, de désirer ce qu'il avait envie de désirer, d'aimer qui il avait envie d'aimer … Qui il avait _toujours_ eu envie d'aimer. C'était si apaisant de ne plus se battre contre ses désirs, contre ses envies, ses sentiments. Il se sentait si bien, apaisé, il avait laisser tomber toutes ses barrières, et c'était une sensation tellement bonne, c'était tellement grisant … A tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, ravagé par le plaisir, par le bonheur.

…

Ce matin-là, Ichigo s'éveilla avec un sentiment de bonheur absolu, mais aussi de crainte. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et sa main chercha naturellement le corps de Grimmjow. Sa main ne toucha que les draps froids et vides, laissés à l'abandon. Il se redressa soudain, les sens en alerte. Il se leva, nu comme un ver, et traversa la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne cessait de grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il constata deux choses : la première, c'est que les deux mallettes métalliques n'étaient plus là. La deuxième, c'était que le bleuté était parti, puisqu'il ne restait aucune trace de lui. Il serra les dents, essayant de réprimer la colère qui l'envahissait. C'était peine perdue.

« GRIMM ! » hurla-t-il, debout au centre de la pièce.

Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de digérer l'information, avant que son regard ne se pose sur une lettre pliée en deux, posée sur la petite console en bois vernis. Il la déplia. Se trouvait à l'intérieur un chèque … De 10 000 dollars. Accompagné d'un petit mot, écris de la main du bleuté : « Te rappelles-tu que tu m'as arnaqué il y a un an, mon amour ? Tu te rappelles j'imagine, tu m'as volé ce précieux Raphaël ? Je te laisse cet argent, pour couvrir tes besoins Ichi … Tu n'as pas besoin de plus, j'espère ? With love. »

« Hanpmf .. » souffla Ichigo en lisant encore une fois la petite feuille blanche.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à ricaner devant l'ironie de la situation. « J'me suis fait bien fait baiser .. » murmura-t-il, à demi-sourire, en secouant la tête. Et c'était le cas de le dire. Non seulement, ils avaient remit ça toute la nuit, et son arrière-train était en feu, mais en plus Grimmjow s'était sauvé avec plus de quarante millions de dollars. Et sa dignité ! Ah il riait probablement de là où il était cet enfoiré ! Sûrement dans un train pour le sud de la France, ou dans un avion en première classe pour le bout du monde. Il était en train de disparaître, il avait toujours été doué pour ça. Et il n'allait pas crever de faim, avec tous les millions qu'il avait avec lui !

…

Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'affala un peu plus sur son siège et sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Rien ne pourrait le rendre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Son regard se posa rapidement sur les deux imposantes mallettes en métal qui trônaient à ses pieds. Son sourire s'élargit. Ichigo l'avait bien mérité, il avait osé se sauver avec son précieux Raphaël, il fallait se dire que c'était de bonne guerre ...

« J'attends ta vengeance Ichi, j'ai hâte... » murmura-t-il avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

Oui, il attendait avec impatience la réplique du jeune homme dévergondé, qui ne tarderait pas, Ichigo ne laisserait pas passer un tel affront. Et il avait hâte qu'il lui pourrisse la vie. Parce que ce n'était pas le tableau qui comptait, ni l'argent, ni même ces villas paradisiaques.

Ce qui comptait, c'était lui. Lui et leur jeu. Pour que jamais ils ne puissent s'oublier, quand bien même la vie les séparerait.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
